Konoha Fire High (REWRITE)
by Rin Nao Yukari
Summary: Of music, bands, concerts, and boys. Of learning new things and finding who you are. A high school story with the humor of the Akatsuki and one Sakura Haruno.


Konoha Fire High (REWRITE)

Chapter One

**Long time no read, haha! I'll bet you all thought I disappeared off the face of the planet or something…But I'm back! And needless to say, I am absolutely horrified with the quality of my writing in the past! I've decided to go back and revise all my stories – starting with this one – before actually updating more chapters. **

Sniffling softly behind a tree in the playground, a small pink haired girl wiped at her eyes. She was six years old today and her mommy and daddy should have been here to pick her up and take her out to her birthday dinner! She wanted her presents, her cake, her birthday kisses and hugs, but most of all – she wanted her parents. Just a few minutes prior, she had received a call informing her of the horrific car crash that took her parents from her.

"Ne…Forehead girl, come out, come out wherever you are!" a black haired girl called out with a sneer.

Sakura wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and stood up on shaky legs to face her childhood tormentor, Ami Wantanabe. Today was _not_ the day to mess with her. She could put up with it but today was not a good day.

"Go away, Ami," the pinkette whispered menacingly, clenching her hands.

"What did you just say?" the bully said in mock indignation.

"You heard me," Sakura replied, "today is not the day to mess with me."

When Ami raised her hand to strike the shorter girl, Sakura side stepped quickly and with power she didn't even know she had, punched the girl right in the jaw. Ami flew back and fell to the ground with a shriek. The sound resonated throughout the empty playground and Sakura took a step back, staring at her fist in wonder. A boy who looked similar to Ami ran over to the pair with a confused look on his face.

"Ami, are you alright, imotou?" he asked, kneeling beside his sister.

_Oh no, that's her brother! _Sakura thought in a panic.

"That stupid Sakura _punched_ me, Nii-san!" Sakura heard Ami cry as she ran off quickly into the forest.

School was so annoying. There was nothing that Iruka-sensei taught him that he didn't know himself. Some might call him a genius but for an eight year old, that wasn't exactly what he wanted to be. He wanted to play and goof around with his little brother instead of sitting in his father's office to study. He wanted to learn how to play the guitar his mother got him for his birthday, not practice martial arts because his father thought that music was pointless.

As he walked through the forest that separated his manor from the rest of the town, Itachi heard sobs coming from a pond to his left. He walked past a few bushes to see a little pink haired girl that was kneeling by the water holding her arm. She couldn't be any older that his little brother. Hesitantly, Itachi walked up to her.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" he asked, kneeling beside the girl.

Sakura turned around and gasped when she took in the sight before her. The boy had long; shiny black hair tied at the nape of his neck and beautiful onyx eyes that were staring worriedly at her.

"Hi," the pinkette whispered, twisting slightly to face him. "I'm Sakura."

"I am Itachi," he replied, reaching out with his hand as if to touch her wrist but then deciding against it. "Are you alright? You seem hurt."

She looked down at her weirdly angled wrist and swelling ankle and whimpered quietly in pain. Ami's brother sure did a number on her. She fought back as hard as she could but being a tiny six year old, there wasn't much she could do.

"I think I have a twisted ankle and a sprained wrist," Sakura answered, annoying tears gathering at her eyes. "And I have nowhere to go."

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"My parents died today," she replied, her voice breaking and tears spilling from her eyes. She raised her hands to wipe at her tears instinctively and cried out when she jarred her wrist.

Itachi panicked. Yes. Panicked – and he never panics. He fluttered about her, unsure of what to do before he decided to lift her up and take her with him home. His mother would know what to do. She was a doctor before she had him and Sasuke. She'd know what to do. Carefully hooking his arm under her knees and shoulders, Itachi began walking briskly out of the forest.

"Hold still, Sakura," he ordered, "I am taking you to my home. My mother will know how to make you better."

Sakura was silent, resting her head on his shoulder. No one had actually cared for her before. She was made fun of most of the time at school and didn't even have one friend. Was it her hair? Was it her eyes? She didn't know. And here was this beautiful, caring boy that she had just met and he was worried about her. Worried!

"Thank you, Itachi," Sakura whispered gratefully.

Mikoto Uchiha was a stay at home mom. She loved her husband, she really did. But did he have to have such rigid, traditional views on marriage? Honestly, he was such a sexist at times. If she didn't have her hands full with her two boys, she would definitely be fighting to work.

"Mom!?"

The matriarch rose her eyebrows in confusion. Was that Itachi? He sounded…strangely worried. That's never happened before. Mikoto dropped her towel on the counter and ran out into the front porch to find her eldest son with a pink haired girl in his arms. She seemed a little worse for wear and Mikoto could tell that the girl was injured.

"What happened, 'Tachi-chan?" the matriarch questioned worriedly, rushing over to the children and hovering protectively.

"I uhm, I fell, ma'am," the pink haired child said unconvincingly.

Mikoto frowned, "Well, let's get you cleaned up."

Itachi took the hint and took Sakura up to the bathroom and sat her on the floor gently before running out of the room to grab the medical equipment in his parents' room. Mikoto was in the bathroom with Sakura when he returned, checking over her wounds. Sakura had tears streaming down her face in pain as the Uchiha female twisted her wrist into the correct position.

"Hand me the bandages, 'Tachi-chan," his mother ordered.

Once Mikoto was finished cleaning and fixing Sakura up, she gathered the exhausted little girl into her arms and went up stairs – a worried Itachi on her heels. It was sort of sweet to see her eldest son so empathetic and acting like a mother hen. He was normally so introverted and usually shied away from other children so this was a nice change, she mused.

"I hope you don't mind, 'Tachi," Mikoto said, laying the sleeping Sakura down on his bed. "But your father has some friends over in the guest room."

"I do not mind, Kaa-chan," Itachi replied quickly, reaching over to tuck Sakura in.

Mikoto smiled and smoothed his hair before leaving the room. Itachi sat at his desk and began his homework unsuccessfully. He kept glancing back at the sleeping girl on his bed and worrying constantly. It kind of reminded him about last year when Sasuke was severely sick with the flu and he wouldn't leave his brother's side – resulting in him catching the flu a few days later.

"Itachi-niisan? What's Sakura doing in your room?" Sasuke asked, running up to his older brother.

"Do you know her, Sasuke?" Itachi questioned instead.

"Hai, she is in my class at school," the little boy answered and then whispered loudly, "no one likes her because she has pink hair!"

Itachi smiled slightly and ruffled his brother's hair, "I'm sure that is not true. She will be staying with us for a while since she is injured, okay?"

Sasuke nodded obediently and rushed over to Sakura's side as she woke up.

"I don't want to be a burden, Itachi," Sakura whispered hoarsely.

"Do not say that," Sasuke said knowingly, sitting beside her bed, his big black eyes shining with childlike awe, "Itachi-nii knows everything! If he says you need to stay here, you stay."

Sakura giggled and leaned her head against her classmate, staring up at Itachi with beautiful green eyes. "As long as you don't mind, 'Tachi…I'll stay."

"You have nothing to worry about, we will take care of you," Itachi vowed.

And somehow, Sakura knew that he meant it. He would keep his promise and more.

**I am rewriting Konoha Fire High because after rereading my original version, I was completely horrified at how awful the writing was. There were plenty of ideas that were good and I'll keep but I am definitely going to rewrite this thing. Definitely. Keep a look out for more updates! Senior year is such a bore, I have more time now! **


End file.
